


Rose Garden

by Lukas17



Series: KinkMeme Fills [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gen, Not Beta Read, References to Sex, Sex Work, no explicit sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 19:46:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14960996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lukas17/pseuds/Lukas17
Summary: Prompto didn't enjoy being a waiter. He hated brewing coffee and folding clothes in a boutique. So he joined the Rose Garden a premier brothel in the heart of Insomnia. A choice that Noctis found absolutely horrifying.Written for this kinkmemeprompt





	Rose Garden

“Holy shit dude, you have to come see this!”

He didn’t wait for Prompto’s reply, grabbing his arm and yanking him across the Lestallum square towards a seedy shop that he’d just come out of. The inside of which had CD’s and vintage records in the front and a sizable collection of adult movies in the back. He headed straight for them, dragging Prompto the entire way.

“Dude! Dude!” He was barely able to contain his own humor. “This guy looks just like you!”

He pointed to a DVD where two tastefully half clothed men were laying in a bed. One big a burly, with his arm pillowing the blonde’s head. It looked partially romantic, and he would’ve thought it a romance book if they both had shirts and the thing wasn’t titled “Twinks Taking Big Dick Vol 7”.

Prompto looked at the picture, then to him, then to the picture, then back to him. He didn’t blush or even look annoyed at the comparison. In fact he was taking the joke so maturely that Noctis considered it a dud.

“Noct that _is_ me…”

Oh. Oh. Noctis looked at the picture, then to Prompto, then to the picture, then back to Prompto. Prompto’s face finally changed to a sort of judgemental look. Like he thought Noctis were socially inept, or stupid, or a child too distracted by the man titty.

To be fair it was all probably true.

“R-really?” He held the picture up to compare, but no amount of photoshopping could cover up the fact that it was Prompto in that picture.

“Yeah…? I mean, did I never tell you I was a sex worker?”

“What?” Oh no, he felt light headed. This was too much at once. He needed time. He needed a nap. He needed to play King’s Knight for twenty hours and slowly come to the realization that he never truly understood this world or life itself.

“Yeah. I quit when training started.”

“No Prompto, you didn’t tell me that! What, why?”

“Why what?”

“Why were you a sex worker? You coulda come to me for money if you needed it!” He felt sick just thinking about what led to that. Noctis knew Prompto’s parents weren’t around often, but he didn’t think they’d kick Prompto out in the street like that.

“I didn’t need money? Why are you freaking out about this dude? It’s not a big deal.”

Noctis wanted to disagree. In fact he almost did, but the shopkeeper had made his way over during his minor freak out session.

“You starred in this?” The man asked Prompto? “Would you mind signing it?”

Prompto shrugged, “Sure.”

Prompto wrote his signature on the photo of his torso then drew an arrow to the other guy and wrote ‘best tits in the biz’. And just like that the movie went from a mere few hundred gil up to several thousand.

Noctis did not leave that shop feeling okay.

Nor did he leave it with any amount of sense left in his head as he immediately went to Ignis who proceeded to make it a thousand times worse.

Noctis didn’t know what Ignis said that made Prompto so spitting mad, but he came down to the lobby of the hotel the next morning looking extremely pissed. Pissed enough that Gladio had to butt in.

“What’s wrong buttercup?”

Prompto sighed, “Ignis is all pissed that I didn’t tell you guys I was a sex worker.”

And just like that, the circle of horror was now complete. Gladio awkwardly shut his mouth and it was a very long, silent ride to the coast for their hunt.

It’s at the haven that the bubble was finally burst. Ignis was at the station making chili, Prompto was playing some phone game that wasn’t King’s Knight, and Gladio chose that moment to start asking the real questions.

“When’d you become a sex worker Prompto?”

Noctis thought this would go as well as when Ignis asked, but instead Prompto calmly shrugged, “After graduation.”

“You weren’t forced to do it?”

“No.”

“... You sleep with anyone interesting?”

So that’s what Gladio was after. Noctis could see it in his sly grin. Ignis’ shoulders tensed up.

“Define interesting?”

“You know. Angela Anderssen? Alexis Galdin? Or was it only men?”

“I only did two films Gladio.” Prompto locked his phone, “I mostly worked at the Rose Garden brothel.”

Fear suddenly crossed Gladio’s face, behind him Ignis’ back was so straight it could be a ruler. The Rose Garden was an open secret amongst high nobility and the capital in general. It got booked months in advanced and people dropped more than the average citizen’s mortgage for just one night. The only way people knew a person was a client was if said person went and blabbed. Otherwise you could be confident that your visit would remain under the radar. Someone had given Noctis a free night when he turned eighteen, but he and Luna were strictly look but don’t touch so he had regifted it to Cor as a joke.

And now the joke was on him.

“So… do you want names?”

Prompto’s face was smug. He smelled their fear.

“No, I think I’m fine. I wouldn’t want you to break your contract.”

“There’s not contract anymore Gla-”

“DINNER’S READY.” Ignis belted. He shoved a loaded bowl of chili in Prompto’s hand. “Eat up!”

Noctis turned in early, which was normal, but now he was fueled by a righteous urge to not accidentally hear more then he wanted to hear. Prompto seemed pretty content to make empty threats, however, and when his raunchy work life was brought up again it was under less stressful circumstances.

“So, did they treat you well at the Rose Garden?” Ignis asked one night. He probably waited so everything calmed down, which it seemed to have happened, since Prompto was far more receptive to the questions then before.

“Yeah. It was fine. You know, work.”

“How much did they pay you?” Gladio asked. It was a fair question. Noctis didn’t think much about how Prompto could afford to go with him to the arcades or purchase his vintage GameBox. Looking back most average eighteen year olds could barely afford cup noodles.

Prompto leaned back against the camping chair. “Well. We all worked on commission, and you worked over a period of days where you rented out a room. So when I first started out I only made about two thousand Luciennes a month between working weekends and not having much of a reputation. Before we left I made about six or seven depending on the month.

Gladio whistled, “Nice. How does someone get a gig like that anyway? I never thought about it until now.”

“Rose Garden requires a bunch of medical checks and stuff. Most people who were there started off at other brothels and then were offered a position under the condition they pass those tests and then paid back the brothel. My parents paid for mine.”

“Your parents paid for you to be a sex worker?” Ignis deadpanned.

“I told them I decided to do it to pay for school, and they decided that they didn’t want me working at any of the other ones ‘cause they felt they were too unsafe. So they paid for me to get the tests. I mean, they weren’t happy about it, but they didn’t hate it either.”

“What is wrong with your family Prompto?”

“What’s wrong with yours?” Prompto tossed a blanket at Ignis, which almost landed in the fire before Ignis pulled it away.

“Well we’re all happy you weren’t forced into this Prompto.” He said. “And I think that’s the last we need to speak of it.”

“Speak for yourself.” Gladio said. “I want names. And I will get names.”

Gladio said it like a threat. Which it ended up being. After that he’d often lean up in his seat to show Prompto the picture of a politician or noble and ask him if he’d ever seen them within the walls of Rose Garden. Prompto always stayed mum on the matter, neither saying yes or no, but he didn’t tell Gladio to stop. So Gladio kept going.

And going.

And going.

Until he got exactly what he wanted.

It was tense in that cave searching for their hunt, then finding their hunt, and then getting poisoned and almost dying because of their hunt. Everyone was poisoned, burned, covered in unnamed body fluids, and flat out tired. Prompto had been hit the hardest. He went careening towards a wall and hit it hard enough for something to crack. Gladio had to help him out of that cave.

“Thanks big guy.” Prompto said. “Coulda been a goner.”

“Couldn’t have that. The car would be too quiet without you.”

“Awww you do love me. I think you’ve earned a reward.” Prompto lazily patted Gladio’s head. “Aster and Clarus used to come in for a couples foursome.”

Gladio stopped walking. He was furthest ahead so neither he nor Ignis could see his face. But they did both see Gladio drop his arms and let Prompto collapse to the ground.

“I don’t want to hear anymore!” Gladio yelled as he marched away.

“Th-they just loved each other!” Prompto yelled weakly. He then laughed as he clutched at his sides. “Noct! Noct! Potion please!”

“I don’t know man…” He approached Prompto’s prone form. Ignis reached down to help him up. “Do you have any info on any Scientias?”

“Noct…” Ignis warned.

“No, but I will yell about every Caelum I ever saw if I don’t get a potion!”

Noctis sighed then uncorked the bottle. “You win this round.”


End file.
